


It Gets Bigger????

by bootyfoots



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also Lostbelt Specific Kotomine, Asterios' lostbelt specific summon form, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrations, Lostbelt, Minotaur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyfoots/pseuds/bootyfoots
Summary: Am I allowed to draw her trying to make it fit? XD Or is that too much for Ao3? I'm not sure about the rules here.
Relationships: Asterios | Berserker/Euryale | Archer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	It Gets Bigger????

  
At the end of Okeanos I had to draw this Asterios and Euryale. ;_; And then I read Lostbelt Russia and had to draw more. Apparently Asterios can be summoned under more than one name. :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Am I allowed to draw her trying to make it fit? XD Or is that too much for Ao3? I'm not sure about the rules here.


End file.
